Birthday Surprises
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: It's Logan's birthday and Kendall had a few tricks up his sleeves for his boyfriend. Will he make this birthday memorable for Logan? KOGAN SMUT. Written in honor of Logan Henderson's birthday.


**Ok so this is in honor of Logan's birthday. I hope you like this bibdid have another version but that is gone and this is pretty much the same. Anyways on with the story.**

**Birthday Surprises**

"Surprise!"

Logan stopped dead in his tracks as he walked into 2J. He looked around the full apartment. He had not expected this. He had just gotten back from his birthday dinner with Kendall, James, and Carlos. He had not been expecting this at all. He looked over his shoulder at Kendall.

"It's ok," Kendall said, "we worked things out with Bitters," he said as he placed his hand on the small of Logan's back and pushed him into the apartment.

"You planned all of this?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded.

"Logan," Camille said excitedly as she ran up to him. She threw her arms around him in a hug. "You're finally eighteen," she said.

"I know," Logan said hugging the method actress back. They had worked things out and were now great friends. Camille was now ok with Kendall and Logan dating as well.

"Are you excited?" she asked once she let him go.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding. Camille left and was replaced by Katie and Mrs. Knight.

"Logan," Mrs. Knight said giving him a hug.

"Happy Birthday Logan," Katie said happily as she too gave him a hug. Logan hugged them both back.

"Thank you," Logan said smiling.

"Logie I have some special guests here to see you," Kendall whispered into his ear. He tapped the brunette's shoulder and pointed straight ahead.

Logan looked ahead and saw who Kendall was pointing at. He gasped shocked. He had not expected them to be here. Standing a few feet away from were his parents, Joanna and David Mitchell. Logan felt tears of joy come to his eyes. Joanna held her arms out to him. Logan looked at Kendall for a second. He could not believe Kendall had done all this for him. The dinner was nice, the party was great, but bringing his parents here the best gift ever.

"Go ahead," Kendall said giving Logan another shove. Logan smiled at Kendall and walked over to his parents and hugged them both. He did not care that people were around and watching. He had not seen them in almost a year. Logan turned to look at Kendall who was standing behind him before turning back to his parents.

"What are you guys doing here?" Logan asked.

"We wouldn't miss you're eighteenth birthday for the world," Joanna said smiling at her son.

"Thank you," Logan said turning to face Kendall.

"And you," Joanna said to Kendall. "You better be good to him," she said.

"Don't worry," Kendall said as he placed his arms around Logan's waist. "I treat Logie here with nothing but respect, he'll I treat him like a prince," he said kissing Logan's cheek. Logan flushed red.

"I'm thirsty," Logan said grabbing Kendall's hand and leading him away from his parents. He led him into the kitchen where the table was set with snacks and drinks. "Why must you embarrass me like that?" Logan asked.

"I was just being honest," Kendall said putting his lower lip out in a small pout. Logan melted and pressed his lips to Kendall's in a sweet kiss. "Now go entertain you're guests they're all here for you Babe," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said. He gave Kendall's hand a squeeze before he walked away.

* * *

><p>Kendall watched as Logan walked about the room talking and laughing with people. Kendall was really glad Logan was enjoying his party. Kendall had worked hard and promised Bitters no messing with him for at least a week. He was also glad he had been able to convince Gustavo to pay for Logan's parents to come out here. The excited look on Logan's face was enough for him.<p>

"He's having a lot of fun," James said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"I think bringing his parents here was a great idea," James said.

"And getting Gustavo to pay for it was a better one," Kendall said grinning. James grinned and held his hand out for a high five. Kendall slapped his hand.

"How did you convince Bitters to let you throw this party?" James asked.

"I had to bribe him with leaving him alone for at least a week," Kendall said, "and I paid him," he added.

"Well Logan's happy," James said.

"James Diamond!" Logan shouted as he stormed over to the two a gift in his hand. Kendall looked at it and it was a cylinder shape. "James give me one good reason not to hurt you," Logan hissed.

"Because you're a pacifist," James said.

"Do you think his is funny?" Logan asked shoving the still wrapped gift in his face.

"It was Carlos' idea," James said calmly.

"I'm gonna kill you," Logan said.

"Calm down Logie," Kendall said as he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. He grabbed the present and placed it in his pocket. "We'll open that later," he added as he kissed Logan on the cheek again.

"You're just lucky Camille pointed that out to me and I didn't open it in front of my parents," Logan said glaring at James. Kendall pulled Logan away from James.

"It's almost time to start saying goodbye to your guests," Kendall said.

Soon the party ended and Logan was saying goodbye to his guests while Kendall snuck off. Kendall left to their room. He had to be quick and get ready for the next part of his plan for Logan. This was he part he was going to enjoy the most.

Logan said goodbye to all his friends. The last guests left were his parents. He smiled as they walked over to him.

"Thank you again for coming," Logan said.

"Oh sweetie we wouldn't miss it for the world," Joanna said.

"Yeah it's not everyday our only son becomes a man," David said.

"We have to have lunch tomorrow so we can catch up," Logan said trying to ignore James, who was behind him snickering.

"We come back around noon to get you," Joanna said.

"Great I can't wait," Logan said hugging them both again. Once thy were gone Logan turned around to look at the living room to see James and Carlos cleaning up. Mrs. Knight and Katie had gone to bed already and Kendall was know where to be seen.

"Go ahead we can finish up here," James said.

"Yeah it's your birthday you don't need to clean up," Carlos said.

"Thanks guys," Logan said. He then ran down the hall to his and Kendall's room and opened he door. He stopped dead once he saw Kendall laying on their beds that they Had pushed together months ago. Kendall was lying on their bed shirtless with red edible body paint on his chest spelling out Happy Birthday Logan. Logan quickly shut the door and locked it.

"This is your birthday treat," Kendall said. Logan licked his lips and moved over to the bed. He took his shirt off and tossed it aside as he climbed on to the bed. He stopped once he was straddling Kendall's waist. Logan stuck his finger out and swiped it along the last letter of his name. He slowly brought his finger to his lips.

"Logie," Kendall said. Logan sucked the paint off his finger. Strawberry and vanilla burst across his taste buds and he moaned. He leaned down and ran his finger through the paint on Kendall's chest again and pressed his finger to Kendall's lips and smeared it. He then leaned down and pressed his lips to Kendall's lips. He ran his tongue against Kendall's lips lapping up the paint. Logan moves down to Kendall's chest and starts to lick the strawberry and vanilla paint off Kendall. Kendall moans and arches his back when Logan takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks on the hardening nub. "Logie," Kendall moaned.

"Kenny this is perfect," Logan said as he sat up, "now I hope part of your plan involved you fucking me," he said as he started on Kendall's jeans.n

"Of course," Kendall said.

"Good," Logan said as he tore Kendall's jeans and boxers off in one swift movement. Logan reached over to the bed side table and and opened the top drawer and grabbed an almost empty tube of lube. "You can look but don't touch," Logan said as he rid himself of his clothes. "I want you restrain yourself for as long as you can," Logan said. Kendall nodded and watched Logan. Logan poured some lube onto his fingers and moved to Kendall could watch him.

Logan bit his lip as he pushed one finger in. He looked at Kendall and saw the blonde staring at him. Logan quickly pushed his finger in and out moaning as he added a second finger. He watched as Kendall stared transfixed at him. Logan moaned and pressed a third finger in. Logan moaned and grew his head back. Kendall moved and grabbed his jeans from the floor and pulled James' present out of his pocket and handed it to Logan.

"I need to fuck you now Logie," Kendall said. Logan opened James' present and saw it wasn't any ordinary lube. Logan smiled as he opened it and poured some onto his hand and stroked Kendall coati his cock. Kendall moaned and thrust into Logan's hand.

"You ready?" Logan asked as he pushed Kendall back onto the bed. Kendall nodded. He was letting Logan donnas he pleased it was his birthday after all. Logan positioned himself over Kendall's cock. He slowly sank down onto Kendall's cock. Logan moaned and threw his head back in ecstasy.

"God Logie...you're tight," Kendall moaned. Logan slowly raised himself and without warning slammed himself down onto Kendall's cock. He two moaned and a fast pace was set. The two were moaning and groaning. Kendall then reached up and grabbed Logan's cock as he realized he Logan was close.

"Kenny I'm close," Logan moaned.

"Me too," Kendall moaned. He started thrusting up into Logan's willing body and hit Logan's prostate. Logan moaned louder and a few thrusts later he came cover his stomach and Kendall's hand. Kendall quickly followed at the sight of seeing his lover come undone. Logan fell forward onto Kendall. They both laid there coming from their highs. Logan was the first to recover. He sat up and slowly got off Kendall. The then laid down next to Kendall.

"Happy birthday Logie," Kendall said as he pulled the smaller male into his arms. He pressed a kiss to Logan's forehead.

"Thank you Kenny," Logan said, "For making this the best birthday ever," he said.

"Logan," Kendall said sitting up.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed.

"I was gonna wait but there's something I want to ask you," Kendall said as he sat up. Logan sat up as well looking at Kendall confused.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I've wanted to do this for some time now," Kendall said. He opened the top drawer of thief bed side table and pulled something out. Logan looked at it. It was a small white box.

"Kenny," Logan said slowly.

"Logan, you are an amazing person. You light up my world with just your smile. I know I can't get by with out seeing it once a day. It makes my heart soar knowing that I am he reason you smile. You are perfect in every way," Kendall said. He opened the box to show Logan a small silver and gold ring. Logan gasped and looked up at Kendall. "Hortense Logan Mitchell will you marry me?" Kendall asked. Logan

"Oh Kendall," Logan said. He looked at Kendall and then the ring and then back. "Yes," he said and he kissed Kendall, "yes, yes, yes," he said between kisses. Kendall slipped the ring on Logan's finger. This was definitely the best birthday ever. 


End file.
